Oneshots
by Katannamionestorm
Summary: A series of oneshots from different characters pov's. Rated T because I don't know what I'll feel like writing about. XD
1. Katniss and Mr Everdeen

**Hey hey hey to any living (or maybe dead) beings who happen to cross these stories, its Katannamione. This first chapter is in Katniss's pov. Here goes;**

The scorching sun shines in my eyes, as I chase after my father. I giggle (something you never see me now a days), my small feet padding across the slippery grass. The time and place of this memory comes to me without even probing my mind for it. It was when I was about six and my father had taken to play in the meadow while my mother tended to my two year old sister.

I continue to pursue my father but, I soon realize I am dreaming. It is a pleasant surprise because my dreams are usually filled with dead children, flames, mutts, and other horrors that cause me to wake up screaming only to find that I am alone in a dark room in the middle of the night. This is one of the few happy dreams that I can pull from my mind. I am euphoric but I know this feeling will soon turn sour as my dream changes for the worst.

"Wait up," I call stopping dead.

"What is it?" My father asks turning to look at me. Seeing his face makes me want to jump up and run to him, but I don't seem to have any control of my actions. It's like watching a movie of me through my eyes. So I just take in his face trying to capture every detail of his face that I have forgotten over the years. He strolls toward me and crouches down so that he is eye level with me.

"Come on let me show you something," He whispers. "It's a secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Can you keep a secret?"

I nod my head vigorously, my braid bouncing on my back.

"Good," He tells me as he lifts me into the air giving and sets me on his shoulders. Then he turns and runs in the direction of the fence that borders District 12.

"Where are we going," I ask. "Is it far?"

"You'll see, Just be patient."

Patience is one of the many good qualities I lack but I keep my mouth shut. My father ducks under one of the many gapping holes in the "electric" fence. At school they tell us not to go near it or it will shock us but I know that the current is rarely ever active. We continue walking me on my fathers back, until we reach the lake I use to hang out with Gale at. It brings back many bittersweet memories of him ranting about the Capitol. Then I just agreed with him and let him talk but little did I know that someday we would actually be putting those words whispered in the deep woods to the test.

My father places me down on the rock, our rock, where I would lay with Gale letting sweet rays of sun dance across my face.

"I took your Mother here once, she complained the whole way out here but one she saw this clearing she fell in love with it," Father said with a hint of a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "You look like her you know, not your eyes or hair but your smile, when you laugh…"

I respond by saying, "Mommy's pretty." My father just smiles and nods his head a bit.

"Want to go for a swim?" Father asks.

"Oh yes, please," I respond bouncing up and down. My father helps me undress so I am only wearing my under clothes, and then he jumps in the lake. I walk to the water surprised by the cold temperature. I do my best to ignore it and wade in to my knees. My teeth chatter violently and I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm.

"If your cold we can go back home," my father says swimming up to me.

"No," I say, "This is my home."

We swam and played on the shore until the sun started to dip behind the trees when we gathered our clothes and headed back to District 12.

**That's all for today folks sorry it was so short I need to work on writing longer chapters. Please review so I will know if I should keep writing or never write again. Don't be afraid to be honest. Next chap. will be about Kat + Gale… I think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Katniss and Gale

**Here's chapter two, it's about Katniss and Gale, Enjoy!**

As I was looking through the pages of the book Peeta and I made, I came upon a picture I had forgotten about. It showed Gale and I sitting in the Hob smiling at an unknown photographer, neither of us looked too pleased about having our picture taken and judging by my height I seemed about 14. I instantly was brought back to a memory that seemed so real I almost believed it. I had just finished a long day of hunting with Gale, and we hadn't had much success. Only one of Gale's snares had caught anything and it was just a scrawny rabbit. We were sitting on stools eating Greasy Sae's latest concoction. Like usual it didn't look to appetizing but it tasted delicious after a long day in the woods. It was Sunday so there were quite a few people bustling about, chatting, and trading.

"Hunting going good lately?" Greasy asked.

"Afraid not, we didn't catch anything but a rabbit and a starling today," Gale responded between bites.

"With all the animals burrowing down for winter I would think so," Greasy commented as the served an old man next to me.

"This winter's gonna be tough," I said.

"Yea, there's a chill in the air, that just freezes you to the bones," Greasy said.

"I hope we do better tomorrow"

Being the pessimist I am, I respond, "Probably not."

Gale makes a grunt of agreement then we eat our soup in silence for a few moments until the man next to me pipes in.

"You two hunters?" He says gesturing his spoon at Gale and I.

"Yes we are sir," I respond.

"I use to hunt, back in the day," he reflected.

"Why did you stop?" Gale asked.

"A friend of mine got caught."

"What happened to him?" I questioned.

"He was hung, and I was too scared to ever go out there again. Since then I haven't been within sight of the fence."

"That's another reason I hate the Capitol," Gale mutters.

The man laughed then responded, "But I've still got the hearing of a fox."

"Yum, I could go for a fox right now," I say thoughtfully. Both Gale and the old man laugh at my remark.

"You know I've just had a whole conversation with you two not knowing either of your names," The man says taking a bite of his soup.

"I'm Gale and this is Katniss. What's your name?"

"I'm Kal."

"Nice to meet you Kal" I say shaking his hand.

We chatted for a while about hunting, the soup, current events, and a bunch of other random stuff. Then Gale and I headed home and Kal stayed for yet another bowl of soup and a pint from Ripper. I saw Kal a few times after that and we nodded to each other but we never really talked again. Then one day when he wasn't stopping by the Hob like he usually did on Sundays I asked Greasy where he was. She told me that he had passed away a few days ago. I truly wished I had gotten to spend more time with the sweet old man.

**I bet that was a terrible ending but I never know how to end a oneshot. Thank you for reading it and putting up with me. Now I'm going to bed, It's 11:00 on Christmas eve, so Merry Christmas and please review! **


End file.
